


The vegetable garden

by Prisca



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Beth can't live with her memories





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: any apocalypse-based fandom, any, finding a vegetable garden

This afternoon Carol had discovered the small vegetable garden behind the old farm. Potatoes, carrots, beans, even some pears, and apples. Together with the rabbits Daryl shoot in the morning they had had a great meal; now they were sitting around the campfire, sated and comfortable, chatting, laughing, almost as if they were on a camping trip.

It was then that Daryl missed Beth. He stood up to look after her and finally found her in the garden, cowering on the ground between the carrots and potatoes. She didn't move and panic started to creep into his body, but when he put his hand on her shoulder she flinched back.

"Hey, it's okay," he reassured her.  
"It's just me."

With tears in her eyes, she nodded, but he wasn't sure if she actually recognized him. She looked scared like a deer in the headlight when he gently pulled her up.

"Come back to the fire," he tried to coax her.  
"It's pretty chilly tonight."

Suddenly she threw her arms around him and broke into tears. Feeling helpless, all Daryl could do was to hold her, stroke her back. He had never been good with words. Finally, she started to calm down again; she wiped her eyes and looked up to him.

"Sorry," she whispered.

Daryl cleared his throat.  
"It's okay, I guess."

A faint smile sneaked on her lips and he couldn't help it but stare at them. So soft, so warm, he wondered how they would feel like when he would kiss her.

"It was the vegetable garden," she said.  
"It did remind of my grandma and the summer we spend at her farm. We loved to sneak out late in the night when we were supposed to sleep, to snuck some apples or cherries or strawberries. She always pretended not to notice it but later she came to our room to make sure that we are back in our beds safely. She kissed us on the temple and said: ' Now, sleep well, honey, tomorrow will be another great day.'"

Beth paused and finally shrugged.  
"Not sure anymore, if this ever happened. It feels like a dream; much too perfect to be true.

But I wish I could go back there, hide in my bed and wait for her to come. I always knew, when she was around, nothing bad would ever happen to me. Without her ...“

Her voice faded away. Without thinking about it Daryl bent forward and kissed her on the forehead.  
"Don't worry," he murmured.  
"You are not alone. I won't let it happen, that someone will ever hurt you."  


**Author's Note:**

> originally written for comment_fic (LJ comm)
> 
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
